


Beloved

by SkilledWarriorKiwi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia, Beforus, Death Threats, Disturbing behaviour, Dreambubbles, F/M, Possessive Behavior, erm...kinda unhealthy romance but they're happy in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkilledWarriorKiwi/pseuds/SkilledWarriorKiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill; http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/39716.html?thread=43658276#cmt43658276</p><p>It basically involved Damara and Eridan entering into a flush quadrant. At first they are all cute and adorable with each other but then their dark and possessive sides start getting more and more obvious, creeping out everyone around them.</p><p>But they don't care, since they're happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved

eridan ampora  


It started with a look.

You’d been sitting alone underneath one of the massive, twisting blue trees, watching the odd rippling sky of the dream bubble. Loneliness was something you were used to. Even when you were alive most avoided or outright disdained you, and it seemed not a lot had changed after death.

Well, at least Fef was tentatively reaching out to you. Even with your ex-Moirail speaking to you most of the time you were left on your own. The insane ghosts seemed to ignore you or tell you to go away and most of them were even more brainpan fried than your little group. Well, except for your creepy Dancestor and you were stupid enough to fall right into that.

You fiddle with the rings on your hands, teeth drawing blood as they sank into your lip. You watch the sky. You just sit there with no one caring. 

You sit there for who knows how long. Time seems to have no real meaning in these bubbles holding the dead. Maybe it was minutes, hours or days that you brood for, worrying at your rings, twisting the fabric of your scarf. 

Then one day you saw her.

She was sitting up in one of the lowest branches of the tree, watching you. Well, you were pretty sure she was. Not having pupils made it hard to really know. 

Before you could blink she was suddenly standing a few feet away from you.

She asks, with an odd, broken accent you cannot place, if she may sit next to you.

You say yes, you wouldn’t mind some company.

She sits next to you, close enough you can feel the warmth of her body heat, close enough you can see every eyelash, close enough to admire the curves underneath that short red dress and her dark luscious hair that contrasted so much with her red lipstick.

She told you she is called Damara and she is Aradia’s Dancestor. 

You tell her you are Eridan and Cronus is your Dancestor. 

She smiles, dark red lips turning up and tells you she already likes you a lot more than Cronus. She tells you she thinks you look lonely and if you want a friend then she can be one. You become flustered before shyly accepting. She then leans over and give you a quick hug and you feel the softness of her body against your side for a few seconds and the sweet scent surrounding her before she pulls away. 

You chat of meaningless, safe things.

She says for you to come back tomorrow, so you can talk more.

You accept and go back to your dreamhive and spend the rest of the day as a nervous wreck, wondering what to wear. You don’t care she is a lowblood, you don’t care she’s at the bottom of the hemospectrum. You just don’t want to be alone again.

When you return the next day she was lying up against the tree, looking at ease. She smiles when she sees you and beckons you closer. You tentatively sit next to her only to let out a yelp as she pulls you up against her so your body was flush against hers. You go a ferocious shade of violet and start to protest but she strokes your hair, your horns and tells you, her words broken and disjointed, that it looks like you need affection and as your friend she wants to see you well.

You feel flutterbeasts squirming in your gut but you carefully relax against her, resting your head against her soft chest and hearing her bloodpusher thump, slow and comforting. You quietly tell her you’ve never done anything like this, even with Feferi. She says she doesn’t care about Feferi, she’s here for you.

You smile at that and nuzzle into her chest and purr. She purrs back and runs her hand through your hair.

The two of you lay there in the sun. It’s odd, you say, to feel the warmth of the sun without fear of it burning you to death. She asks about your life, about life on Alternia. 

You end up spilling everything to her, as if she were your moirail. You tell her about the drones, about the rule of the Condesce, and how you kept Gl’bgolyb, Fef’s lusus fed by killing the lusii of other trolls. You told her how Fef dumped you the instant she had the chance, how she only kept you around because you were connivent and to keep you controlled. You tell her how Fef went into the arms of a mustard blood, of the fight that resulted in your ex-moirail’s death then your death. You tell her of that horrific incident as a sprite, of your remorse and twisted up thinkpan then death. You tell her of how worthless you are, how you deserve to die in loneliness. 

Through it all she strokes your hair and purrs. At the end of your tale she kisses you on the forehead and tells you, in a clear voice, that you are not worthless, that you are brave and young and she would be sad if you died. Again.

She then starts to speak, still in clear tones, of her life on Beforus, the world before yours. She told you of the troll race, where you weren't drafted, where cull meant being taken in and coddled. She told you about the game and how none of them were vicious enough for it. You found out she was spurned, like you were. That she was betrayed, like you were. She tells you of how she was young and so in pity with another troll, with the winged Nitram. She told you of how she was aware that he was...not being completely loyal. She told you of having her bloodpusher broken, of having it rubbed in her face every day by Peixes, until she broke Rufioh and killed both Horuss and Meenah in a fit of rage.

This time you reach up and kiss her on the forehead. This time you tell her she is beautiful and strong and that you want to be her friend.

She kisses you again, gently, this time on the lips and asks if you want to be more than just friends. If you want to be matesprits so neither of you have to be alone, spurned and hurt again.

You kiss her back enthusiastically, accepting.

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you feel truly loved for the first time.

Aranea Serket.  


The first time you see the two together you thought your vision was deceiving you.

It was during one of your many wanderings. You were exploring the brain trees, just enjoying the day and being alone with your thoughts when you saw them. Quickly, you duck behind the trunk, peering around it. It’s not spying, you reason, you just want to know what was up with these two and if they needed any help.

Damara was walking hand in hand with the little Ampora- what was his name? Ah yes, Eridan. She was leading him through the trees, gesturing enthusiastically with a free hand. What really stood out was the smile on her face; you can’t remember when you saw Damara smile like that. The violet-blooded seatroll watched her features with a look of woofbeast adoration inscribed on his face. When Damara noticed his gaze she gave him a shy smile and a quick kiss before squeezing his hand and leading him up the massive stairs and beyond.

You remained frozen behind your tree, thinking furiously; the two must be in quadrants, either moirail or matesprits with that light affection between them. Whatever quadrant it was, it was very new, either in the last day or week with the tentative touches and shy glances but with the anchoring desire of physical contact.

You feel a smile spreading over your face. Whatever quadrant it was, you wish those two the best. All of your prying- erm, polite inquiries, certainly indicate those two were lonely and at complete odds with the rest and you hope they find happiness.

After all, what was the worst that could happen?

Po+rrim Maryam.  


You do your usual rounds of the fellow ghosts, spending hours arguing with Kankri and his self-righteous monologue, skilfully deflecting the unwanted advances of Ampora and gossiping with Meulin when you see Damara walk past with a box in hand.

For a split second you don’t recognize her; the usual, sultry swagger was gone from her. She even gave you and Meulin a friendly smile, with none of the typical hidden viciousness as she walks past. You quickly excuse yourself from Meulin and pursue Damara as swiftly as you can.

She stops at your call, waiting until you catch up. You carefully ask her if anything has happened, if you can help in anyway. She responds with her usual thick accent and you can barely understand her. However you recognize the name ‘Ampora’ and you raise you eyebrows.

You ask if she’s being bothered by him, if she’s involved with him and she laughs it off, telling you in a slow and caution manner that it isn’t Cronus she’s involved with but Eridan. You’re caught off guard but don’t let it show, casually asking how it happened.

She tells you that she spoke with him, that she become close with him and above all she began to pity him and wanted to get in a real relationship again. She tells you she’s arranged to have a dinner date with him up amongst the stars and tells you she even baked a cake for the special occasion of the one month anniversary. 

You feel pity stir in your breast, but fight it back. You may be casual about your romances, but you never intrude on someone’s quadrant that they have filled. Unlike some others. Instead you give her a smile and wish her luck. She says something incomprehensible to you in her thick accent, but smiles in return and carries on her way.

You wish her well. 

T3R3Z1 PYROP3  


You smell it the instant you got close to Eridan.

You had decided to visit all of the dead members of your...erm, decimated group. It was mostly to take your mind off Latula and your own various failings. You had already had a fun teatime with Nepeta and chatted amicably with Aradia when you came across Eridan. He was sitting at the start of the stairs leading to the trees, wrapped up in a scarf and cape as usual.

A single whiff and you knew something big had changed. You hadn’t really avoided Eridan but neither had you tried to seek him out due to his murderous behaviour. But when you sniffed, you noticed the usual grey smog of misery and loneliness that was constantly wrapped around him was gone. In its place was light and ease and the taste of sweets and happiness; obviously something momentous had occurred.

You sidle over to him, tugging at the tail of your dragonsuit to avoid tripping and casually inquire to his health and asking what he’s been up to lately. His response is carefree and light, with none of the usual anger and grief saturating his words. There’s another scent, mixed with his, no doubt whoever is responsible for his mood change. You leaning forward, try to sniff closer, to determine who it is, only to find a hand on your elbow and prying you back away from the seatroll.

You struggle to avoid letting out a yelp of alarm as you breathe in the scent of Aradia’s Dancestor, Damara. Her scent was usually thick with crimson, lust, rage and hate; however this time it was tinged with warm affection and the cloying sea-grape of Eridan...and something else, something that warned you to flee.

Before you or Damara can move, Eridan enthusiastically greets the rustblood, jumping up and latching onto her side. She released your elbow and wraps Eridan up in an embrace; you can taste the light pink and red swirling around them.

Instead of interrupting this obvious quadrant greeting, you mutter a goodbye and abscond back to your trees.

(=^•ω•^=) MEULIN LEIJON!  


You may be deaf but your eyes are as sharp as ever.

You see the two walk hand in hand, smiling and laughing, kissing and hugging. 

When you first witness the act you squeal and enthusiastically pounce over to congratulate the two via individual bone-creaking hugs. You are too absorbed with hugging Damara to notice the cold stare and spark of white coming from Eridan, you are too focused on your hug with Eridan to see the vicious glare Damara gives you. You spring back and dance, congratulating the two over and over until you are green in the face.

Then with another hug you dart off to write this on your wall, to make it known to all. Some don’t care, others are jealous (well only Cronus but he was always a sore loser) and others do as you do and congratulate the two.

It was only when you were lying on the limb of a tree, arms and legs hanging down, tail swaying when you get some pangs of unease while you watch Latula and Mituna speak to Eridan and Damara. You’re too far away to hear what they’re saying, but you can tell that Pyrope and Captor are congratulating the new couple.

Eridan is pressed right up against Damara’s side like he’s trying to merge with her skin and Damara constantly runs her hand over his hair, his horns. You smile, glad that they are so attached, that their bond is already so strong.

It’s only when you see the two separate, with Damara going over to her chests to receive something, that you see the way the little Ampora never looks away from her, tracking her every movement, his body language anxious. Latula attempts to talk to him only to get stonewalled. The instant Damara comes back, he latches right back onto her, nuzzling into her side.

You ignore the unease you feel prickling at your neck. It’s probably only because you haven’t seen this pairing in action yet. You bet they’re just as happy as you and Kurloz were.

KARKAT VANTAS.  


It was just a glare but it made you want to hide in your ‘coon for a week.

Starting from the beginning, you curse yourself. You didn’t notice the quadrant upgrade until Terezi mentioned it during one of her pityfests. You couldn’t believe your ears- Eridan of all people managing to get a quadrant filled while yours crash and burned, with Terezi’s not looking any better.

So you went to track down Eridan yourself, managing to find him on the bridge. He was looking anxiously over the side, expression worried. You don’t bother with niceties, blunting asking if he finally managed to fix his broken diamond.

You regret it as soon as you say it, but it does make him look over at you, eyes blinking behind thick glasses. He greets you cheerfully; you frown, because what the fuck, and without pausing he starts telling you about his wonderful new matesprit.

Matesprit. Huh, out of all the quadrants.

And it’s apparently that Dancestor of Aradia’s. What’s her name? Ah yes, Damara. You don’t really remember her apart from a lot of weird gibberish and absence gestures. Ugh, she and Eridan are a perfect match. But whatever, the smile on Eridan’s face is proof of his happiness though and you’ve always been a sap for romance.

However his smile ebbs and he now asks you if you know where Damara is, since they arranged to meet here at sunset. You point out the sun hasn’t even started setting yet but he remains anxious. Instead you try to comfort him, putting a hand awkwardly on his shoulder and reassuring the distressed seadweller she’ll be along soon.

And no sooner has those words left your mouth you see her walking across the grass, stepping across the stone of the bridge. You feel her gaze settle on the hand you have on Eridan’s shoulder and you yank your hand back as if scalded. Eridan notices your focus and turns, a grin crossing his face. He immediately runs forward and throws himself into Damara’s waiting arms, greeting her with an enthusiastic kiss and then nuzzling into her chest. You see her lips curve into a smile as she strokes his hair, cuddling him against her. It’s so sweet, you think.

Then she looks up at you.

Immediately you recoil under the weight of her glare. She may not have pupils but that hostile stare damn near flays the skin right off your face. It burns into your skull with venom unlike any you’ve ever seen.

In one wild, uncontrolled movement you turn and abscond.

F-EF-ERI P-EIX-ES!  


You are scared.

Few things scare you. Growing up with Gl’bgolyb as a guardian made you immune to the typical wiggler fear of horrorterrors, of monsters in the dark. Even getting killed by your ex-moirail didn’t faze you much. You were the opinion death was just another thing to explore, to experience.

But then you met her. Really met her.

She scares you.

You become scared of her by accident. You knew the ghosts of your pre-scratch selves. Or, the pre-scratch selves of your Ancestors. You desperately wanted to meet Meenah, she was so cool, but your stupid blood meant the two of you just went crazy while in a room together. You met Porrim who was ridiculously well endowed, you met Rufioh with his sparkling wings, you met Latula with her skateboard and broken nose. You even met Damara. You thought she was funny, with her odd accent, odd clothes, odd hair style. But mostly you just thought she was as harmless as the other ghosts.

Until you tried to reconnect with Eridan.

After the whole sprite thing, you forgave him. You tentatively reached out to be friends again. Contrary to his angry rants, you did appreciate what he did. It was just his attitude that ruined everything. But he had apologized, which pretty much never happened, so you decided to give him another shot. Okay, bad analogy.

You spent a few minutes here and there speaking to him, testing the waters. You find hope kindle in your bloodpusher as he slowly becomes less angry and sullen. You smile and congratulate him when he tells you of his new matesprit with Damara. You’re glad he’s found happiness and you tell him so. Especially when he’s involved with someone so down on the rung on the hemospectrum. You’re both shocked and proud of him, at finally being able to overcome his bigoted attitude. Especially since it seems like every conversation you’ve had with him after getting a matesprit is about Damara. You part at the end of the day on amicable terms, with you going back to your dreamhive and Eridan to his. 

It’s on the next day you decided to surprise Eridan, bringing him a gift of a stuffed cuttlefish. You know he never liked cuttlefish, but you hope it will remind him of better times, of simpler times than all this living dead, galaxy-destroying green monster business.

You make your way to his hive but can’t find him inside, not matter how long you call or search. You decide to leave the gift on his bench and leave, making your way back down the stairs. Before you’ve reached the bottom, you feel a hand seize your left horn and slam you into the wall.

You cry out and try to shove off your attacker, only to get viciously punched across the face. You see stars in your vision and a throbbing in your head. Blearily you open your eyes and flinch as you see the furious face of Damara only a few inches from yours.

She digs her nails into the sensitive skin of your horn bed and you cry out in pain. Her lips curling she yanks you up higher, her free hand gripping your lower jaw so you have to look her in the face.

Her features are contorted with fury, lips pulled back to show her fangs. In that instant you can see the woman capable of killing Meenah in that face.

She simply watches you for a few seconds, white eyes glaring before she speaks. It’s in cold, clear tones, unlike the thick accent she usually talks in. She carefully tells you of the things she will do to you if she ever catches you in Eridan’s hive again. If you ever go near Eridan again. You broke his bloodpusher once, she says, and if you try to be close to him again she will do things to you that will make you wish to eternal death.

To make her point more potent her claws sink deeper into your horn bed and you let out a cry of agony, tears welling in your eyes. She smiles and released you, claws scraping your horns, leaving you crying on the ground as she turns and leaves, hips swaying.

Later you try to discreetly tell Eridan about the incident.

All he does is ask you what you were doing in his hive.

aradia megido  


It’s obvious to you this relationship has gone bad.

At first you were happy. Damara finally had someone who wouldn’t leave her, Eridan had someone who would dote on him.

Both of them were happy, walking hand in hand. Smiling, genuinely smiling for the first time you can recall.

Then they got creepy.

Well, both were creepy to begin with. You met Damara once and that encounter was more than enough. Eridan you knew was violent and unstable, not to mention needy to the point of dependent. 

Putting those two together was like inviting Lord English over for lunch. Just stupid.

But you couldn’t waste your time on them; you had bigger fish to fry in terms of said giant green monster. Obsessive, poisonous relationships didn’t take precedent. You just hope someone is smart enough to get those two apart before they get too intertwined.

Hope.

You hope, while one of the two was a Prince of Hope.

What a fool you are.

Vriska Serket.  


It turned to shit gradually enough that you didn’t even notice until you got punched by it.

You make a flirty joke towards Eridan as you pass him in the dreambubble while he was arm-in-arm with his matesprit. It was meant as an old joke, a call back to the time you two were in a black romance. Heck, maybe you were even hoping for a black spark between you and Damara. That woman looked like she would be one hell of a rival.

What you didn’t count on was the incredibly angry Megido who outright attacked you before you even finished your joke.

And not even in a romantic way. It made you had flashes back to the time Aradia beat the absolute shit out of you back in the game, when she fucking beat your ass so bad you died of your injuries. With Damara though, she knew how to make it hurt. She knew the nerves that made you double over screaming, needles digging into your joints, claws in your horns.

She only stopped when you collapses in a bloodied, gasping heap, barely conscious. You manage to remain conscious enough that you see she standing over you, staring, before she turned and went back to Eridan.

He had remained standing, watching the fight with interest. As soon as Damara reached him, they kissed enthusiastically, Damara almost lifting him off his feet. They then left you there, broken and bleeding, without a backwards glance.

When you came to you were healed, as if nothing happened. Good thing about ghosts, unless you were being attacked by giant Lords of Time you were durable little shits. You ponder telling someone about what happened or confronting the two but dismiss the idea as soon as it occurs. If they wanna be like that, let them.

You have no right to lecture someone on their stupid and selfish behaviour.

You’ve got your own problems.

ruf1oh n1tram.  


You have always regretted your behaviour. Not just about your spineless approach to Horuss, but your screw up with Damara. She never deserved to be treated like that. Meenah really didn’t help the situation, though. You wish you had told her to knock off her taunting, but you never got the courage to tell her to do so.

But time moves so...odd in the dreambubbles. What felt like days was actually centuries and you let it slip your mind. Intentionally maybe. Can’t even own up to the mess you’ve made.

It’s not until you spot her with that little Ampora, what’s his name, Eridan? That it all comes back to you. All the time you spent with Damara, what it was like to actually be alive and you regret so much in your life and unlife.

It’s just...

Damara looked so sweet. So happy. It has been...well an actual lifetime since you saw her smile like that, with genuine happiness.

You see her smile at Eridan, see her hold hands, kiss him, hug him, just be with him. 

It’s to the point you never see one without the other. You want to talk to Damara, but finding her without Eridan is hard. When you do finally spot her down by her chests without the seadweller you waste no time in flying down and greeting her.

She replies in kind. You ask her about Eridan and she tells you about her matesprit with him and how much she adores and pities him. You feel something acidic in your gut and you strive to ignore it. You missed your chance, you made it crash and burn. 

So instead you bid her a long and happy red quadrant and she gives you a swift smile which startles you. She then goes back to her chests, sitting upon one with her long legs crossed.

You ignore the ache in your bloodpusher and go back up the tree.

You’re surprised to see Eridan there, watching with narrowed eyes. He’s got something long and thin and glowing in his hand, like a needle? 

You dismiss it and say hello as you land. A cold glare is your only response. You’re struck by the utter difference between him and Cronus; Cronus you never viewed as a threat. He was an annoyance at worst. With Eridan...just something in his face tells you, instinctively, he will hurt you badly if he wants to. That he will kill you and not care.

He doesn’t say anything, just watches you with that violent, steady gaze until he very slowly makes his way past you. As he does, a thin tendril of white flicked off the wand/needle and brushes against your side, causing you to spring back with a cry of pain as it burned your skin. You see Horuss look up over at you from afar but you give him a smile and wave him off.

Eridan doesn’t even flinch or look at you as he descends the stairs and goes over to Damara. Holding your throbbing side, you watch enough to see Damara seize Eridan and pull him into a deep kiss before you look away.

Rose Lalonde.  


It’s too late.

Romance between the trolls wasn’t something you concerned yourself with too much. It’s complicated and you aren’t mentally equipped to fully understand the emotions that go along with it.

That being said, you are comfortable in your relationship with Kanaya. You are glad you have her, that you found someone to fall in love with during this horrific ordeal. A bright light in this overwise dark environment. Dave could appreciate the irony in that.

But romance amongst other trolls? You tried to stay away from that. You know of the falling out between Dave and Terezi, Dave not being able to understand the hate romance (and you cannot fault him for that, for you too find it a difficult concept) or the multiple partner behaviour of trolls.

As such, you try not to judge troll on troll romance by human standards. You aren’t equipped, mentally, culturally or physically, to truly understand. 

You’ve seen the relationship between Rufioh and Horuss and silently take note of the extreme communication failure, you see the break between Tavros and Vriska, you see the many dealings of Porrim, you see the amicable exes of Meulin and Kurloz. You take notes, but don't say anything.

But then you see Eridan and Damara.

You knew of these two, and you are dismayed that none of the other trolls intervened.

You ask Porrim and Kanaya but they look at you as if you have two heads when you voice your concerns. 

You then ask Karkat and he pulls you aside and makes you promise to never get between them. You look at his worried face and realize he must have noticed and been caught by it. You promise to leave them alone and make him swear the same to you.

You then leave, but not before watching the two trolls, with Damara cuddling Eridan on her lap as they watch the sky. Hard to believe that those two are poisoning each other, exacerbating the madness between them when they look like sweet young lovers just beginning to traverse the long road of romance. 

But you cannot intervene. You know what those two did. You know they are violent. You aren’t durable like a troll and you don’t understand. And when Karkat himself warned you away, you knew it was serious.

So you leave.

It gives you the taste of ash and bitterness, like green cherries on your tongue, but you leave them.

Well, at least those two homicidal ghosts are trapped in a dreambubble and once you leave it they can’t find it.

It’s the only thing that gives you comfort.

ダマラ人 

You are no longer alone.

It brings such joy to your bloodpusher that you have someone to kiss and hug and just enjoy. You can really touch another not just meaningless pailing while you feel empty inside. Empty, or filled with furious rage and hate for everything. The feeling of wanting everyone dead, even yourself.

Then you met him.

He looked so small, sitting on his own. With a scarf around his neck, cape swamping his lean frame, glasses perched on his nose. He had the same features as Cronus, just younger and harder. When you spoke to him, making an effort not to speak in your 'accent' he readily accepted you into his company.

You could feel his eyes on your body but you didn’t mind. You offered him friendship, then matespritship and he accepted. You even told him about your previous mishaps in the red quadrants as you lay together in the sun.

And he understood.

He understood what it was like to be spurned and betrayed, to feel someone shatter you so badly you snapped. He understood, forgave you and pitied you for it, the same way you understood, forgave and pitied him.

So you take him, kiss him, lead him back to your hive. You unravel his scarf, take off his cape. You kiss his gills, hearing him keen softly. You remove his glasses and plant soft pecks onto his face, your lipstick leaving faint smudges on his grey skin. He looks at you with adoration, no caution, no hesitance in your presence. 

You lead him to your room. You undress him, you undress yourself. You let him explore you body, you let him tell you how pretty you are. You watch him, able to see the hesitance in his movements, the unfamiliarity in his exploration. You know he’s never done this before.

So you lay him back and tell him you want to take care of him first.

He flushes violet, fins flared wide, but allows you to move down. Allows you to taste him, to coax him into unsheathing. You take his bulge in one hand and teach him the ways of intimacy, working your fingers into his nook with your other hand. You feel his inner warmth, you squirm your fingers inside him and squeeze his bulge, working in unison until he’s a lax mess of euphoria. You stop before he can finish and give him a lingering kiss to silence his whine of disappointment. 

You move your naked body until your sitting upright and pull him into your lap so he’s facing you. You let your bulge intertwine with his, watching the dark red mix with the bright violet. Eridan squirms and moans, eyes fogged. You press kisses to his mouth, neck, gills, anywhere you can reach. Then you carefully slip your bulge down and into his waiting nook.

He cries out and clings, wrapping his arms around your neck, tugging at your freed hair. You croon and purr and he responds in kind. You rock against one another until you finally release together, painting yourselves in the colour of your pity. You pull him into a long, deep kiss. 

He is yours and you are his.

Eventually, after a few days, the two of you emerge from your hive, as in pity as two trolls can be. Eridan doesn’t hesitate to kiss you, doesn’t hesitate to hug you or to pail with you. He looks at you with an adoration you’ve never been the target of before and you respond in kind. You don’t care if the others know and disapprove and neither does he.

You know he won’t betray you, unlike Rufioh, and you trust Eridan but it’s the others you don’t trust. So you will always watch him, always be with him and will always make sure no one will ever take him from you.

And in response, he will also watch you, always be with you, making sure no one harms you like Rufioh and Meenah did.

Your name is Damara Megido and you feel truly loved for the first time.

  



End file.
